Boredom days
by BeyondMidnight
Summary: Not only shinigami's get bored. Short stories of what happens in the Kira HQ between the men. Mostely L and Light, maybe parings. Warning! Bad grammar.
1. Chapter 1: Checkmate

**Checkmate. A game of life is played, what are the results? This game is a lot like life itself, sometimes we just don't realize.**

Finally a quiet day at the office of the Kira Investigation. Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa and L were sitting on what seemed to be the sidelines, watching father and son in a difficult mind-challenge. Light sat in front of his father, both staring at each other.

"Dad, are you sure you can handle this?" Light asked seriously.

"I'm the chief of the police, I've been ready for these things ever since I was born." His father answered cold.

"Okay, it's your decision." Light said sighing. L thightend his grip on his jeans as the others tensed up a little, ready for whatever may come. Soichiro Yagami stared intensly at his only son, Light. Light sighed again and looked at the other investigators.

"Light-kun, this may be the most important move of your life! Go for it." Matsuda cheered. Mogi thouched Matsuda to get his attention and started whispering.

"Do you know what this is about?" he asked as quiet as possible. Matsuda shook his head. L sharpened his gaze to concentrate better. Aizawa tilted his head, waiting for the move Light was about to make. Finally Light moved and replaced something on the table.

"Checkmate." He said with a grin.

"HEEEEEE?!" Aizawa, Mogi and Matsuda yelled.

"Have we been watching a chess game?!" Mogi said indignant.

"Yes, what else would it be?" Yagami answered. Aizawa didn't say anything and just walked away, cursing in himself. Matsuda and Mogi followed him with a sigh, leaving L in his chair to watch the two in front of him.

"Excellent tactics, Light-kun. Very clever." L said almost obsessed by the game.

"What are you saying, Ryuzaki. This isn't about tactics, it's about using your brain." Light said in response.

"Not at all. You don't understand the game and yet you play so well?" L said softly. Light hit the table with his fist as L stood up quietly and walked away.

"What do you mean by that?! Oi, Ryuzaki! Get back here!" Light shouted while running after L. Yagami sighed and facepalmed wondering if anything will ever go right.


	2. Chapter 2: Music

**Music. Sometimes it makes you move, sometimes it makes you quiet. Sounds like L, doesn't it?**

L sat in his usual position in his chair. Light apperently got bored again and turned on some music. Light himself worked as hard as he did before. However, L couldn't help but move a bit on the beat. Light soon noticed and a grin played on his face.

"You dance, Ryuzaki?" he asked amused.

"No, I enjoy the music." L answered.

"Never thought you could." Light said absent. L glanced at him obviously not knowing what he meant.

"I mean, you seem rather quiet and you're always working hard." Light explained.

"I see." L said. "But that doesn't mean i can't enjoy music, does it?"

"No, I guess so. Anyway, what music do you often listen to?" Light asked suddenly interested.

"Rock, metal." L answered almost in a whisper. Light glanced at L in surprise. He never thought of that!

"Why metal? It's so hard it can burn down your ears." Light said. L studied him before answering the question.

"You have any idea what it's like to listen all day long to complaining FBI agents?" came the answer.

"I see." Light said softly as he turned back to his computer screen holding back his laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: Percentages

**Percentages. Because you CAN have to many of them.**

Light walked in the Investigation room with L following him closely. Light was bored and played with his handcuff. Suddenly something, or someone, pulled him back.

"Light-kun, I have to say that I'm now 6 percent sure your Kira." L said.

"You never had zero percent, did you? And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not Kira!" Light shouted. L glanced at him.

"7 percent." He said.

"What's the whole point of telling me?" Light asked annoyed. L shrugged which pissed off Light even more. L was holding a lollipop and looked at it.

"But I'm always a bit sure of things, for example: I'm 80 percent sure that your annoyed right now, 60 percent sure it's because of me, 40 percent this will piss you off even more." L started. Light shook his head and took away L's lollipop.

"99,9 percent sure you just stole my lolly, 35 percent that I'm gonna take it back." L continued while trying to grab his lolly back, without succes.

"78 percent you don't even like Amane Misa-san, 21 percent sure that you want to kill me right now." Light had enough of it and slapped L right in the face.

"Ryuzaki! Stop with all the percentages." He said frustrated. L turned his head back to Light.

"8 percent." He said. "But, now that you're distracted…" L quickly grabbed his lolly and tried to hurry away. Unfortunately he was still handcuffed to Light who was just standing and watching. L was pulled back hardly, causing him to fell flat on his face. Light rolled his eyes and walked up to L. He grabbed the lolly and gave a glance at the detective on the floor.

"Genius." Light muttered while pulling L back to his feet.


	4. Chapter 4: Bets

**Bets. They can destroy your pride in one simple move.**

"Hurry up already. How long does it take you to get changed?" Light asked annoyed. Someone who happened to just walk in would have said he was talking to a door. In fact, it was the person behind the door he was talking to. And that person was no other than L.

"Do I have to do this?" A voice said from behind the door. Light let out a quick laugh.

"Yes, you have to. You knew the risk, you shouldn't bet if you don't like it." He said. He heard L growling inside. The fact was indeed that L had lost a bet. Light said that his father must have chosen Matsuda by accident, because Matsuda's so clumsy. L wouldn't believe it and thought it wasn't an accident. They asked Yagami Soichiro and he indeed said that Matsuda being added to the police was an accident. They needed more people and Yagami had said that whoever signed up would be added. Now it was time for L's humiliation. Finally L unlocked the door and it went open a little allowing Light to move a bit freer since they were still handcuffed. Light pulled the door open as far as possible and pulled L out of the shadows of the room.

"L-Light-kun." L protested a little out of character. But it was no use and L was now standing in full light. He was wearing a black mini skirt with high white socks with black stripes, a white shirt with a yellow-brown spencer over it. The spencer had a red bow on it so it made him look like a schoolgirl. Light burst out in laughter as L's face became a dark shade of red.

"M-my my, you really look adorable, Ryuzaki. I've never seen you blushing like this before." Light said between his laughs. Another door swung open and Yagami, Matsuda, Mogi and Watari came in.

"Oi, what's this all about?" Yagami asked coldly. He looked at his son who was dying of laughing and then noticed L pulling his skirt down as far as possible, obviously embarassed. Yagami fought back his laughter but couldn't help but laugh as well as the other men behind him. Even Watari couldn't help but laughing. L took a deep breath and walked towards his chair, pulling Light with him as he did so. L fell back in his usual habit and sat down in his position. Light leaned on the chair regaining his breath.

"Don't take it personel, Ryuzaki, you just look so cute in that outfit." Light said when he finally could.

"Yeah, you can laugh, but I'll take my revanche." L said ignoring the other men walking out to room to stop laughing.

**Oh my! Just imagine L in a skirt! HOW CUTE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweets

**Sweets. They'll never bore you!**

"Give it back!"

"No."

"Give me at least one."

"Not a chance."

"I'll do anything."

"One, that's just creepy. Two, no."

"But Light-kun!"

"Stop complaining."

"This is just torture."

"It's for your own sake." Light said while walking towards the door at the end of the hallway dragging L with him as he did so. L tried to pull Light back without much success. In pure desperation he decided the best thing to do was to sit down. And indeed, Light couldn't walk any further.

"Ryuzaki, you're acting like a little child." Light said annoyed by L's odd behavior. L simply shrugged and tried to grab the box Light was holding. Light quickly raised the box out of the detective's reach and grinned.

"It's just candy, you can do without." Light said in a sigh. He got a strong hold of the chain that was still between them and pulled as hard as he could. Slowly but surely he dragged L through the rest of the hallway and opened the door. Behind the door was a giant trash with a few boxes in it.

"But this is the last box I've left." L protested. Unfortunately it was already too late, Light threw the box in the trash and closed the door. L stood in shock in front of the door while Light began making his way back.

"I mean it, no candy." Light made himself clear. L was twisted around by the chain and faced Light.

"For how long?" L asked coldly. He tried to fall back in his usual behavior.

"Until you can do without." Light said with a innocent smile. He turned around and walked towards the investigation room and the team. L sighed deep and growled while following Light back.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep

**Sleep. Watch out! You don't know when it catches you.**

"Ryuzaki, you're doing better without sweets than I expected." Light complimented L as they sat before their computer screens.

"Thanks." L answered coldly. "Have you discovered anything in those files I gave you about the murders from the past two weeks?"

"Nothing particularly, just the usual thing. They died because of a heart attack, nothing odd." Light answered while going to the pile of paper next to him. "Did you found something?"

Silence.

"Ryuzaki?"

Again silence.

"L!?" Light began to worry now and looked at the men sitting next to him. L still sat in his usual position but his eyes were closed and his breathing was calm.

"Are you sleeping?" Light asked with a chuckle. His father came in with more papers and Aizawa following him. They noticed Light staring at L with a smile and gave him a questioning look. Yagami shrugged it off as he remembered what he came for.

"Ryuzaki, here are the documents you asked for." He said. "Ryuzaki? Are you listening?" Aizawa carefully walked over to the detective and gave a weird look back at his chief.

"He's sleeping." He said while slowly waking L up. L shot up and glanced at Aizawa.

"What is it?" he asked all too quickly.

"Uhm… we have the documents of the people who died and their connections." Yagami said. L hold out his hand as Yagami gave the papers to L. Light chuckled as he went back to work.

**Later that day:**

It was finally time for their break. Light and L sat on a leather couch each eating a sandwich, prepared for them by Watari. Light and L both had a cup of coffee without any sugar. L stared bored in his cup.

"Don't get me wrong, I like all the investigation stuff but my favorite time is still lunchtime." Light said happily.

"You probably don't care, you eat all the time." Light said sarcastically.

"Ryuzaki? You're seem rather quiet today." He said. Suddenly he felt something hit his arm. Light looked at his left arm and saw L leaning against it. Light put his cup down and pushed L up a little.

"You're sleeping again? This is not like you at all." Light noticed while shaking him lightly. L opened his eyes and looked at Light obviously not completely awake yet.

"This is the third time today. What's wrong with you?" Light asked more worried than annoyed.

"I'm just so tired. I think it's because I haven't had any sugar since days." L said while yawning. Light sighed and stood up.

"Where are we going?" L asked as he glanced up at Light.

"Just follow me." Light said coldly. L stood up, he was too tired to argue with him. Light stepped into the elevator and pushed the button of the fifth floor. Without any doubt he walked straight to the room at the end of the hallway and opened the door. It was a soft yellow room that contained a bed, a chair and a television. It was a double bed. Both guys walked in and Light closed the door. He waved in the direction of the bed.

"You should get some rest." Light explained himself. L shook his head.

"I don't have time for that." L said. Light sighed and pulled L towards the bed.

"Listen, the others will immediately tell us when something's going on and I'll have to stay here with you since I'm handcuffed." Light said. L still shook his head and Light had enough off it. He gave a jerk on the chain causing L to fall on the soft bed. Light knew L was going to sit up again so he pinned him down by the detective's shoulders. L now knew he had no chance of winning. Slowly he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Light smiled satisfied and Positioned himself next to L on the ridiculously large bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine's Day 1

**Valentine's Day. It kills you slowly from behind. The greatest humiliation in your life!**

"But I HAVE to go!" Light yelled dramatically.

"No. There is no way you'll be going there as long as you're chained to me." L replied.

"Misa counts on me." Light almost couldn't say the words, but he had to.

"She's forbidden to go." L said as he couldn't hide his smirk.

"That's it! We are going even if I have to drag you there!" Light said folding his arms.

"I'm stronger than Light-kun. By the way, it's just a Valentine's day party at Light-kun's school. Nothing important." L said.

"It's your school as well. And the nicest part is, you can't come in unless it's a date between a boy and a girl." Light said with a playful smirk.

"I don't see the nice part in it." L said walking away from Light. Light, however, stopped him by pulling at the chain.

"L, tell me, are you in touch with your feminine side?" Light said grinning wide. L gave him a questioning glance.

"I don't know, wh… no! No way Light-kun." L said with a shocked expression on his face. Light's grin grew (if possible) as he walked over to L and grabbed his shoulders.

Meanwhile Matsuda passed the door to Light and L's room. He stopped as he heard weird noises coming from behind the door. He heard things fall, a protesting L and a laughing Light. Matsuda sweatdropped and decided to ignore the two. An hour or two later, Yagami and Watari walked through the hallway. A few inches away from the door to L's and Light's room they stopped when hearing a weird noise. The door flew open and Light (tried) to walk out of it, being pulled back by the chain. Light didn't even noticed his father and Watari standing beside him, he was too busy pulling the chain as hard as he could. Finally the other end of the chain (better known as L) gave in and was pulled out of the room hard. L ended up on top of Light with their faces way too close for his liking. Yagami slapped a hand against his head and Watari's eyes widened as they saw that L was wearing, once again, a skirt. This time it was a red skirt with small yellow stripes that crossed each other. L pushed himself off of Light and pulled his skirt a little lower. Yagami coughed dramatically and the two boys looked up, L is shock, Light in amuse. Light laughed like hell as L's face unfroze in a slight pink blush appearing on his cheeks. Light had also, besides forcing him into a skirt, straightened L's hair a bit so he looked more girly. Light pulled himself up and wrapped an arm around L's shoulders.

"Ryuzaki and me are going to the Valentine's party tonight." Light said proudly. L tried to shake his head but was forced still by Light's hands.

"B-but isn't that were you go with your date? A girl?" Yagami said confused. Light gently pushed his head against L's.

"I have a date." He said grinning wide knowing L wouldn't like this. But L knew better than that! He knew Light was only trying to upset him or was trying for L to shut Light up by leaving together. Instead of arguing, L hooked arms with Light and smiled.

"Yes, we're leaving now. We can't be late for Light-kun's party." And with that, they left. A confused and blinking Yagami and Watari looked after them.

"Why would Ryuzaki go out… with my son… AS A GIRL?" Yagami said still not understanding anything.

"He'll regret this. What is he thinking?" Watari whispered to himself. Actually, both L and Light didn't know what would happen.

**Me: The End! Now they don't know it, because I do!! Yeeaaah.**

**Matt: I do to, you told me.**

**Me: Matt? How did you get in? Yes I've told you but NEVER SPEAK OUT LOUD ABOUT IT!**

**Matt: You don't have security, I just walked through the front door.**

**Me: Why? Even I don't use the front door. Well, whatever. Please REVIEW??!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Valentine's Day 2

**Valentine's day 2.**** What will happen when Light and L arrive on their party. Well, L will not like this.**

Light and L had finally arrived at Light's valentine's school party. Light was totally relaxed, however, L had become slightly uncomfortable. He still didn't get why HE had to be the girl. It was not like he was the most feminine one, was he? L tugged at his hair that Light had straightened a bit, so it looked more girly. Light and L stood in front of a giant door. From behind the door came loud music and lots of screaming and shouting. Light stopped L before he could walk inside. He pulled L further up so he no longer stood in his odd position. L was still smaller than Light, which Light enjoyed very much.

"Don't you dare change that position." Light whispered coldly. L nodded and put a smile on his face, as Light told him to. Together they walked through the doors and were almost blown back by the loud music and the laughter, talking, screaming and shouting people. Light looked around the room spotting a couple of his friends who greeted him with their beers. L blinked as he saw the crowds in front of him. Light pulled him along as he walked over to a couple of guys with their girls.

"Light! How nice to see you. We almost thought you couldn't find a date." One guy said grinning. His arm was around a small pretty girl who smiled happily.

"Me? Plenty of girls, they just all want the same." Light said with a grin on his face. There was a short silence before the group started laughing. _'Obviously, they got the joke.'_ L thought.

"So, tell me Light, who's your girl? I don't think I've met her." Another guy asked. L tensed up. This was about him. Light looked at him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"That might be true. This is Kuroda. She's new and the perfect date." He explained. The guys studied L, much to his uncomforting **(is that even a existing line?)**. The group slowly started nodding.

"She's cute. You'll definitely win!" One guy said. L looked at Light questioning. Light looked back with an guilty smile on his face.

"Let's get something to drink." Light decided. L nodded quickly and they left the guys with their girls. A few moments later both guys (one half-girl) sat at a table in the corner of the party. L had a glass of water while Light was drinking his second beer. L stared absently in his glass.

"Light-kun?"

"Hm."

"What are we definitely going to win?" L looked at Light who but his beer down and refused to met his gaze.

"N-nothing to worry about. Wouldn't you like some beer?" He asked changing the subject. L shook his head.

"I don't drink alcohol. Watari says it's bad for your brains." L responded. Light chuckled.

"You really do listen to him? You're a grown up, make your own decisions. And it's not that bad for your brains. I mean, look at me. I'm still very smart, not to mention handsome." Light said with a grin.

"And so modest." L muttered. A guy with dark hair walked up to them.

"Why don't you two come dancing?" He asked a little to joyful.

"Nah, I want to drink one more beer and then I'll go." Light said. The guy shrugged and leaned down close to L, to close for his liking. L tensed up at the close contact with the stranger.

"Well, can I borrow your date for one dance?" He asked softly. Light slammed his glass down on the table and glared at the guy. The dark haired guy shrugged again and walked away. Light relaxed back in his chair. L muttered a 'thank you'.

"You better thank me out loud, L. I saved from more than just a dance." Light said almost insulted. L gave him a questioning glance.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Light pointed behind him. L shifted a bit to the side so he could look over Light's shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw a couple kissing passionately in the shadow of the wall. L shove back in his chair and stared in his glass.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

An hour later. L was getting bored of it all. Light finished his fifth beer and got up.

"Come on L." He said while pulling L along with him. L heard the music play loud and saw the couples getting to the floor. The song played as they walked further and further.

'_I know it's been a while but I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout how you said my name'_

L become more uncomfortable and nervous as they continued to walk through he crowd.

'_You got my body spinnin' like a hurricane_

_And it feels like you got me going insane  
And I can't get enough so let me get it up'_

They stopped at the edge of the crowd. L sighed in relief just before he was pulled closer by Light. Their bodies were pressed together. L pushed Light away but Light didn't let him go entirely.

"W-What are you doing?" L asked unaware that he was slightly out of character.

"Look around you. If I stay behind they will suspect us." Light said seriously. L scanned the room. Everywhere were couples dancing very close together. L stared at the ground, defeated. Light smirked and pulled L closer. He wrapped his arms around the detectives waist. L's cheeks colored a light pink and the lyrics of the music didn't helped either.

'_Ooh looks like we're alone now__  
You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now_

_I'm a hit defrost on ya, let's get in blazin'_

_We can turn the heat up, if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low, if you wanna  
Just wanna move you but you're froze up  
That's what I'm saying_

_Let me break the ice, allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel hot hot hot hot  
Let me break the ice, allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel hot hot hot hot'_

L tried to focus his thoughts on something else. Light was actually enjoying their little dance. But that might be blamed on the lots of alcohol he had. Suddenly the music stopped and they broke apart.

"Ladies and Gentleman!! Sorry to interrupt your… couple-things… but it's time to give you the results of our competition." A voice shouted through the building. The entire crowd started cheering. L looked confused at Light, who just stood there grinning wide.

"What competition?" L asked. No response.

"The votes are counted. The valentine couple of this year is…" L's eyes widened. Couple? He could feel Light's hand sliding over his back and grabbing his hip. He was pulled against Light and felt his courage sink into his shoes.

"Yagami Light and his Kuroda!!" The voice shouted. Cheers filled the building and Light got a complimenting knock on his shoulders. Before L could notice, they were surrounded by people. L's face turned bright pink again. Light was pulled back a little by some guys.

"You know what to do Light. They all want to see it." They said with a grin. L figured that they were all as drunk as possible. He also noticed Light was pretty drunk to. He was still thinking the situation through and figuring out what it was that they wanted from him and Light. Unfortunately, he didn't have much time. Suddenly he was pulled closer by Light and his chin was lifted so he had to look in Light's eyes. They were full of lust, but the wrong kind. Light closed the space between them by capturing L's lips in a loving kiss. L's eyes widened and tried to look around. He saw questioning glances and whispering people all around him. He decided, against everything he wanted, that it was the best to just join Light. He wrapped his arms around Light's neck and closed his eyes. He felt how Light pulled him closer in the kiss until he finally got desperate for air and they broke apart. Cheers surrounded them once again and the music began to play and the crowd split. Light stayed in front of L smirking down at him. L's face had turned red.

"Light-kun, I think we should go."

"But…"

"Now!"

A few moments of struggling later they walked in the cool night air. The moon shone upon them as they walked through the dark streets. Light ran up to L and wrapped an arm around him. He grinned wide.

"What is it now, honey? You wanted some privacy?" He asked obviously drunk.

"I think it's better for both of us if Light-kun stays quiet." L responded ignoring the fact the nickname and the arm around his waist. Light stopped him and pinned him into a wall. L winced lightly. Light pulled himself closer to the detective and slid his hands down L's back until he reached… the lower part. L tensed up by the u pleasant feeling and pushed Light of a little harder than necessary. Light was send to the ground and rubbed his back painfully. He then noticed L next to him and remembered the fact that they were still handcuffed. He could have taken advance of this, but he didn't. Instead, he helped L up and then stepped away from him as far as the chain would let him. They walked further through the night until they finally reached the HQ a.k.a their home. L took Light upstairs and to their room. Light fell down on the ridiculously large bed and fell fast asleep, leaving no space for L. L Scanned the room and found a pair of his clothes on the ground and quickly got changed. He positioned himself on the ground, leaning against the bed's frame and fell asleep.

**Me: That was it. I can already say that the next chapter will be: Morning after dark**

**Matt: Nice title**

**Me: Thanks ^^**

**Matt: -.-"**

**Me: Please review!!**


End file.
